Le Chant des Etoiles
by Barisback
Summary: Le Panda et le Prof se détestent. Mais de cette haine peut-il éclore l'amour ? [Fic à chapitres - Pandrof ]
1. Prologue - Non mais quel connard

**DISCLAIMER GENERAL : les personnages ici présentés sont la propriété intellectuelle de messieurs Sommet et Tromso (ça fait Tromsommet loooooool *se prend une brique dans le nez* *nosebleed* *death* )**

 _Salut bandes de résidus de poulpe ménopausé ! Vous allez bien ? J'm'en branle ! (#laViolence) Aujourd'hui on lance l'attaque (des titans) sur le monde de la fanfiction avec une fic' Pandrof !_

 _ **ENFIN !**_

 _Oui ça me titillait d'en faire une sur ce pairing de la mort qui pue (même si mon amour pour le Pandrof- et le Patrof maggle - ne surpassera jamais le pouvoir du Geetron. OUI LE GEETRON C'EST LE MEILLEUR PAIRING A MON SENS. JUSTE A CAUSE DU PATRON. J'AIME LES PERSONNAGES SOMBRES PUTAIN #LOncleDeMonster #LesVraisSavent #eulBariTLourde )._

 _Bref._

 _Lisez esclaves._

 **PROLOGUE : Non mais quel connard**

Des tubes à essais vides. Des bechers. Des Erlenmeyers. Des pipettes. Et un tas d'autres récipients au demeurant fort utiles pour la pratique de cette noble science qu'est la Chimie. Un homme en blouse blanche entra dans la pièce, un petit caissons de produits chimiques dans les mains. Il posa précautionneusement ce dernier sur sa paillasse et commença à en déballer le contenu. Il en sortit trois petit tubes à essais dans leurs porte-tubes, une pipette et une spatule, et rangea le reste dans le petit placard prévu à cet effet. Il démarra alors la préparation longue et minutieuse d'une nouvelle substance de sa composition : un élixir de vie. Une décoction fabuleuse permettant de rajeunir le physique et allonger la vie. Fort pratique ma foi.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"

Surpris par ce cri, le Prof lâcha subitement ses récipients qui tombèrent à ses pieds, s'écrasant sur le sol. Il fit un bond de deux mètres, ne souhaitant pas brûler comme le carrelage de son labo (qui faisait aussi de temps en temps office de chambre) qui commençait déjà à noircir. Et merde, dire qu'il l'avait changé la semaine dernière...

Soudain, Maître Panda déboula dans sa chambre, sans prévenir, frapper à la porte ou au moins dire coucou.

" - Panda... Je t'ai déjà dis de t'annoncer avant d'entrer...

\- TU NE COMPRENDS PAS PROF ? L'HEURE EST GRAVE ! ON EST FOUTUS TE DIS-JE, FOUTUS !

\- Tu crois pas que tu dramatise un peu là...

\- MOI ? DRAMATISER ? POUR QUI ME PRENDS-TU JEUNE HOMME ! JE NE DRAMATISE **JAMAIS !**

\- Si, là tu dramatise...

\- Chhhhh... Jamais te dis-je

\- Oui bon bref. Dis moi ce qui t'ammène à hurler comme ça et à me faire foirer mes expériences

\- C'EST TERRIBLE ! JE RETROUVE PLUS MON ALBUM DES FIT FOR RIVALS !

\- Des quoi ?

\- Laisse, tu connais pas. Enfin bref. C'EST AFFREUX ! COMMENT JE VAIS FAIRE MOI POUR BOSSER SANS MUSIQUE ?

\- J'ai bien envie de dire un truc mais tu risque de mal le prendre.

\- Hé mais attends... MAIS C'EST MON ALBUM !

\- Eh bah voilà, tu l'as retrouvé. Maintenant par pitié, laisse moi bosser en paix Panda...

\- HA HA HA ! PRIS LA MAIN DANS LE SAC ! TU ESSAYAIS DE ME LE VOLER, VIL FELON !

\- Hein ? Non ! Je n'aime pas spécialement la musique Panda... et puis je le connais même pas ton groupe !

\- Mouais, c'est ça... Vas-y, trouve toi des excuses bidon... Fais genre t'es innocent...

\- Mais puisque je te dis que j'en ai rien à cirer de ton album à la con !

\- KEWA ! TU OSE CRITIQUER LES FIT FOR RIVALS ET SA SI JOLIE CHANTEUSE !? chh... n'écoute pas le vilain monsieur à lunettes, il n'a aucun goût de toute manière...

\- Dégage, tu me saoule.

\- Tu supporte pas le débat hein ? T'aimes pas te confronter à l'avis des autres ? Pour exposer sa science infuse, là, y'a du peuple ! Par contre pour avoir une discussion calme et constructive avec tes congénères humanoïdes, y'a plus personne !

\- Sort.

\- Pff ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en va !

\- ON DIT JE M'EN VAIS, PANDA DE MALHEUR !

\- EH BAH RIEN QUE POUR TE FAIRE CHIER, JE VA DIRE QUE JE M'EN VA ! NAH !"

Le Prof referma la porte derrière le Panda. Ce dernier se trouvait encore derrière le mince panneau de bois. Par ailleurs, il se fusillaient du regard au travers. Et avant de retourner vaquer à leurs occupations, ils eurent une unique pensées :

" Non mais quel connard !"

 _Loul. J'ai beaucoup ris pendant l'écriture de la dispute. Surtout quand le Panda se met à parler à l'album._

 _Soit dit en passant, Fit For Rivals est un putain de groupe, même s'il n'ont sortis qu'un album. #Tristesse_

 _èrté si c trist_

 _Bref._

 _I need vos avis bande de gens._


	2. Chap 1 - enflure 20

_Salut ! :D_

 _Voici le 1er chapitre de "le Chant des Etoiles" ! J'ai bossée comme une ouf ce W-E pour construire un bon plan, mais j'en suis ultra satisfaite ! Bon par contre autant vous prévenir : il y aura des allusions à des chansons et à un autre pairing que le Pandrof. 'fin, vous verrez bien._ NOW, READ IT !

 **Chapitre 1 - enflure 2.0**

Le Panda, allongé sur son lit, cogitait depuis quelques bonnes heures déja. Un bras derrière sa nuque, l'autre négligement placé sur sa cuisse, il tapotait du doigt, perdu dans ses pensées, fixant le faible faisseau de lumière passant sous la porte. Il ferma les yeux, soupirant. Quel con... Dire qu'il s'était comporté en connard pour un simple album ( des _Fit For Rivals_ , certes, mais c'était un peu excessif comme réaction). Et puis, le Prof l'avait dit lui-même, il n'aimait pas spécialement la musique, il n'avait donc aucune raison de lui voler son album. Et puis, il était toujours d'accord pour partager... Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait prit. Même si ne pas aimer la musique constituait sa plus grande interrogation au monde (on ne juge pas, c'est un constat), il comprenait parfaitement.  
Il en était sûr maintenant : il avait réellement fait son connard, une fois de plus.

Il soupira un grand coup, puis se redressa, s'asseyant sur son lit. Il prit son visage dans ses mains, mêlant ses doigts a quelques mèches de cheveux négligement mises à leurs porté. Il allait s'excuser. Il n'allait tout de même pas jetter un froid entre lui et son ami _pour un simple album_? Ou bien il était complètement con, mais il me semble pas... Enfin... Si... Un peu... Bref, je m'éloigne du sujet (et honnêtement vaut mieux pas, j'ai pas trop envie de me faire virer).

Il quitta sa chambre, le coeur plein d'espoir, et se dirigea vers celle du Prof.  
Il frappa tout doucement a la porte en fer de cette dernière, de crainte de le déranger.

" Prof ? C-c'est moi, Panda... Ouvre-moi s'il-te-plaît..."

Pas de réponse.

" Prof ? Tu es là ? "

Toujours rien.

" Prof... Je sais que je me suis comporté de manière puérile... Mais je viens m'excuser, alors s'il-te-plaît, ouvre-moi. "

...

"Je veux simplement m'excuser de vive voix, en face de toi. Ouvre-moi Prof..."

. . .

" Prof..."

Ledit Prof dans la pièce fulminait. Il avait raté son expérience et défoncé son carrelage à cause de lui, et il osait _encore_ venir le déranger. S'il disait encore un mot de plus, je vous jure qu-

" bon... Puisque tu veux pas m'ouvrir, je vais m'assoir devant ta porte et attendre..."

RAAAAAH ! NON MAIS QUEL PÈTE (Stephen) BURNES CELUI-LÀ !  
Il n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait marre de ce gêneur d'expériences, et par extension, de la Science. Et ça, il ne le tolérait pas.  
Personne, je dis bien PERSONNE n'était abilité à perturber la Science.

Il ouvrit la porte en grand, énervé, regardant le Panda d'un air mauvais. Ce dernier, tout content que le Prof ait enfin deigné sortir, se leva, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres.

" - Ah, Prof !  
\- Toi ! Tu m'énerves ! T'as fais foirer mon expérience, ruiné mon sol, et tu OSES revenir ici !  
\- Mais... Je voulais...  
\- Rien du tout ! J'en ai rien à foutre de toi, je veux que tu me foute juste la paix ! Mais tu connais pas ça la paix, espèce d'ursidé inutile !  
\- P-prof...  
\- En plus d'être un sale voleur de job, tu n'es qu'un sale enquiquineur, inutile, putride, un vrai parasite ! Quand vas-tu enfin te décider à me laisser tranquille ?"

C'en était trop. Le Panda parti en courant, éclatant en sanglot, tandis que le Prof retourna dans son labo, en claquant la porte. Il allait quand même pas se laisser marcher dessus par un spécimen en voix de disparition, non mais oh.

Le Panda couru, couru les yeux embrumés pour rejoindre sa chambre, sans réellement voir où il allait.  
Mais en court de route, il percuta une ombre noire à l'odeur de tabac froid, ricanante, et qui ne semblait pas commode...


	3. Chap 2 : Laisse couler

_Bonjour Bonjour, et bienvenue sur ce nouveau chapitre de "Le Chant des Étoiles" (qui a mis du temps à arriver, j'en conviens) !_ _Il est cours, y'a beaucoup de dialogues, mais je suis persuadée qu'il saura vous charmer !_ _Par ailleurs, on m'a demandé combien de chapitres ferait l'histoire, et quel est l'autre pairing en fond. Et bien, l'histoire fera 8 chapitres (qui devraient s'allonger) et l'autre pairing... Bah, vous verrez X) _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D_

 **Chapitre 2 - Laisse couler...**

Une ombre noire ricanait devant lui. De la fumée s'échappait du bâton de nicotine qu'il tenait entre ses lèvres. Le Panda le regardait dans les yeux avec une certaine candeur, mais aussi avec méfiance. Il savait pertinemment que la personne en face de lui n'était pas doté de bonnes attention à son large sourire narquois. Il baissa la tête. De toute façon, il n'était bon qu'à être une petite victime, même le Geek se laissait moins faire que lui, c'était dire ! De toute façon, avec ce que lui avait dit le Prof, il n'avait pas plus que ça envie de lutter... Le sourire malsain de l'homme en noir s'effaça quasi instantanément de son visage lorsqu'il vit quelques larmes perler le long des joues de son acolyte en Kigurumi pour venir s'écraser sur le parquet. Il prit un air sérieux et lui releva le menton, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux au travers ses lunettes opaques. " - Kesta à chialer ? \- R-rien... L-l-laisse-moi s'il-te-plaît... \- Je t'emmerde. Qu'est-ce que t'as ? \- C-c'est le Prof... Il me déteste ! " Le Panda se jeta dans les bras du Patron, au grand désespoir de ce dernier, qui fut contraint de lui rendre son étreinte. Il n'aimait pas spécialement les petites attentions pleines de tendresse, mais voyant la détresse de son ami, il mit un peu d'eau dans son vin. Il lui caressa doucement la tête. " - C'est bon... Laisse toi aller... \- P-patron... C-c-c'est horrible... Il voudra p-plus jamais me radresser la parole... \- On dit "adresser à nouveau", m'enf\- Attends... Pourquoi au juste ? \- I-il... \- Chhh... Sèche tes larmes, après tu parleras. \- T-t'as des mouchoirs ? \- Non." À ces mots, le Panda haussa les épaules, et, se détachant quelque peu du Patron, s'essuya... Dans sa manche. " - T'es dégueulasse. \- Bah quoi ? J'avais rien d'autre ! \- J'espère que t'essuie rien d'autre avec, sinon même pas tu m'approche. \- Mai- \- Chut. On déconne pas avec l'hygiène. \- Mais wesh... \- Oh, excuse moi. Bon où en étions-nous... Ah oui. Donc. Il... \- I-il... Il a dit que j'étais... Inutile... Putride... que je lui avait piqué son job... Et plein d'autres trucs mais je sais pas ça veut dire quoi. \- Techniquement, il a pas tord... T'as quand même pris sa place au sein de l'émission... Mais seulement sur le bon vouloir de Mathieu. \- M-mais... P-pourquoi il m'en veut alors ? \- Ha, ça... Il est très fier tu sais... Son égo surdimensionné a dû en prendre un sacré coup quand on lui a annoncé son renvoi de l'émission. \- Mmmh... T'as pas tord... \- Dans tout les cas, te laisse pas abattre ! Il va bien finir par se calmer et te reparler... de force si il le faut. \- Mouais... En tout cas merci Patron... \- C'est mon taff." Le pervers en costard ébouriffa tendrement la tignasse de son acolyte, avant de le saluer gaiement, se dirigeant vers la chambre du Geek. Pour quoi faire le direz-vous ? Ah, ça ne nous regarde pas. Quand à notre ursidé, il est retourné dans sa chambre, prétendant que ça irait mieux. Malheureusement, la réalité semblait tout autre... _Alors, ça vous a plu ?_ _Bon, pour éviter que le prochain chapitre arrive dans 20ans, je vais penser à l'écrire dès maintenant !_

 _En tout cas, la suite devrait vous plaire ('fin j'espère quoi) !_

**D RIVYOU **

**OU D SOU**

 **PSK...**

 **C BI1**

 **LÉ SOU** ****


End file.
